1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner apparatus, and more particularly, to a scanner apparatus having an improved structure in which a plurality of photos are scanned using a carrier sheet, automatically converted into designated image files, and stored in a designated memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, scanner apparatuses convert images, such as documents, pictures, or photos, into digital data and make the digital data into graphic files that can be stored in a computer, using a software program.
FIGS. 1 and 2 respectively illustrate a structure of a conventional scanner apparatus and a scanning process that is performed by the conventional scanner apparatus shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional scanner apparatus includes a glass plate 11 on which a photo 10 is placed, an optical scan unit 12, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) module or a contact image sensor (CIS), which scans an image in the photo 10, a scan motor 13 which generates a driving force to move the optical scan unit 12, a gear train 14 which increases/decreases the driving force of the scan motor 13, a belt 15 which moves the optical scan unit 12 by the driving force of the scan motor 13, a pulley 16 which transmits power transmitted from the scan motor 13 to the belt 15, a belt tension unit 17 which adjusts the tension of the belt 15, a guide shaft 18 which guides the movement of the optical scan unit 12 so that the optical scan unit 12 does not meander but moves smoothly, a printed circuit board assembly (PBA) 19 which controls scan data and scan mechanism driving, and a cable 20 which outputs the scan data after a scanning operation is completed.
The operation of the conventional scanner apparatus having the above structure will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. The computer and the scanner apparatus are supplied power and each goes through an initialization process. To scan the image in the photo 10, a scanner cover (not shown) is opened, the photo 10 is placed in a scanning area on the glass plate 11, and then, the scanner cover is closed. Next, a scanning program is executed in the computer such that the scan motor 13 is driven by the PBA 19. A driving force of the scan motor 13 is transmitted to the pulley 16 through the gear train 14, thus driving the belt 15. Subsequently, the optical scan unit 12 connected to the belt 15 moves along the guide shaft 18 by the driving force of the belt 15 and starts a scanning operation. In this case, the belt 15 is always maintained under a predetermined amount of tension by the belt tension unit 17 which provides the belt 15 with a smooth power transfer from the pulley 16. When the optical scan unit 12 completes the scanning operation, scan data is output via the cable 20. Meanwhile, an image that is output in such a manner is displayed on a monitor of the computer, and the overall scanning operation is completed in such a way that the output image is edited or modified using an editing program and stored as a desired image file format.
However, the conventional scanner apparatus having the above structure has the following problems. First, the computer and the scanner apparatus should always be driven simultaneously, so as to scan an image in a photo. Second, since the surface of the photo is different from that of general paper, when the photo is placed onto a surface of the glass plate, dispersion occurs, resulting in image deterioration caused by light interference, such as a wave pattern. Third, when a plurality of photos are scanned, a scanning operation should be repeatedly performed for each of the plurality of photos. Thus, there are inconveniences caused by the repetition of performing the scanning operation, and consumption of a large amount of time. Fourth, after the scanning operation is completed, the scan data should be stored after an image file format is designated.